Why now?
by xDawn
Summary: Naruto is a detective in Tokyo with his friend Shikamaru and Police officer Iruka. They are trying to capture them, but what happens when both gangs show interest in a certain fox. AU KakaNaru, slight hint of ShikaNaru. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The new mission

This is just an intro with character bio's. Not that much, but just enough so that you can get the idea without me having to give any spoilers out. Please do enjoy. The chapter starts out after the intro on the main characters. This is my first fan fiction so I hope that every one enjoy reading it and likes it. Oh I would so love the reviews. Thank you again for reading.

Talking "Hi"  
Flashback _"Hi"_  
Thinking _"Hi."_

_Passed from lips to lips  
Where's that warmth going?  
Even though it has no place to go_

_If I'm not with you, I can't be satisfied  
I wouldn't be able to forgive you if it wasn't me  
So I stood up on my feet  
And shuddered_

Nana Kitade - Tsukihime. What I was listening to when I wrote this.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Detective  
Residence: Some half assed hotel with his partner in Tokyo.  
Most notable feature: rosy pink kissable lips  
Erogenous zone: Ear  
Sexual Preference: It's a yaoi fanfiction, what do you think? xD

**Shikamaru Nara**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Detective  
Residence: Same, with his partner Naruto Uzumaki  
Most notable feature: Eyes  
Erogenous zone: Neck  
Sexual Preference: I'll let you figure that out yourself.

**Iruka Umino**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 27  
Occupation: Police officer  
Residence: A modern house in Tokyo  
Erogenous zone: lollipop.. if you what I mean.  
Sexual Preference: He THINKS he's straight, but seriously, he's not.  
Most notable feature: His eyes

**Kakashi Hatake**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 29  
Occupation: Gang Leader of Scarecrow.  
Residence: Unknown  
Erogenous zone: None, he's a seme, although there might just be one. *cough*  
Sexual Preference: Both.  
Most notable feature: His hair or eye(s)

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Second hand man of Hatake Kakashi  
Residence: A studio in Tokyo  
Erogenous zone: Neck, ears, etc.  
Sexual Preference: Another one who thinks his straight.  
Most notable feature: I don't know. He's a total whore just like his brother. Geez Uchiha's and their pride.

**Sakura Haruno  
**

Nationality: English  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Secretary, Works for The Gang Scarecrow.  
Residence: A hotel in the outskirts of Tokyo  
Erogenous zone: Ass.  
Sexual Preference: Straight  
Most notable feature: Eyes

**Neji Hyuuga  
**

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Cameraman, Works for The Gang Scarecrow.  
Residence: In an Apartment with her cousin Hinata  
Erogenous zone: Hips  
Sexual Preference: Bi  
Most notable feature: Hair

* * *

Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I have everything I could ever ask for. I live in the eastern coastal section, on the fifth floor, in the most amazing apartment in the Tokyo Japan area. Amazing view and a pretty good thousand square feet. I have two kids actually. Lovely twins one boy and girl named Hideo and Kokoro, respectfully. Of course the perfect wife with the huge boobs, perfect smile, and intelligence to match. I'm the lead detective agent in my job at the company and every one is always asking for my help which they can't seem to get enough of. And lets not forget to mention the perfect Cadillac that I ride back home every day. What more could I ask for?

Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and all that you just read was a load of bull. Although there is some slight truth in it. I do live in the eastern coast, but the apartment part, eh not really. You could call it a run down apartment that me and my lazy bum of a friend, Shikamaru, own together. We've been thrown from apartment to apartment because either we tend to have too many missing bills piling up or we're too loud that we can't seem to stay quite in one place. Not only that, but at work. Oh yeah they can't stop on calling us, but only to tell us that they're sick and tired of us not doing our job and being lazy bums when all the papers start piling up. And going home in a car, yeah that would be nice enough if I didn't have to walk there.

Ring

Ring

Ring

BAM! Came the blond's stiff hand slamming to the alarm clock almost smashing it into ashes. Apparently he had missed the first three times. At least this morning he didn't grab it and throw it out the window almost knocking a bird out while he was at it.

Sitting up and stretching his arms up in the air, his face still lacking those few minutes of extra sleep, he flopped back down and stared at the ceiling for a good minute or two. Seeming as he couldn't fall asleep he stood up and yawned lazily.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine he noticed he had fallen asleep without a shirt an only a pair of neon orange boxers. The same pair he had gotten as a present on Christmas from Shikamaru. Looking over at the deer's bed he decided to give him a new wake up call.

Jumping over to his bed he landed right right next to him making them both bounce up on the bed an earning a groan of tiredness from the boy. Wrapping his legs around Shika's waist he wrapped his arms around his chest a snuggled into him. Strange how the man was always warm.

"Hey, Shika are you awake yet?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm taking that as a yes! Now come on and make me some yummy breakfast. Besides its your turn and we can't afford to be late especially sense that old hag is coming to pay a visit." He mumbled under his breath remembering how it turned out last time.

_They had gotten late to work for the first time in an entire month, which had a been a huge record for them, and walked into their office like nothing had happened. Everyone had been staring at them like that were some freak show as the circus main attraction. For a second the blond had thought that his dream about walking into his job with only a pair of underwear had come true. Glancing down unconsciously he let out a sigh of relief he had been holding in seeing he still had his pants. That was until he leaned over to pink bubble gum haired girl next to him and asked her a question. "Hey Sakura-chan whys everyone staring at us?"_

_"Your late." she mumbled under her breath so that only he would be to hear._

_"So? We've been late before."_

_"Naruto you retard." she said while glaring daggers at his face. "Today is the day that Tsunade has come in asking for everybody to go and show them their work for the month. Just seeing the fact that you two people of all are late had her blood boiling this morning. You know how badly she hates it when people are late to her meetings and stuff."_

_"Oh, but Saku-"_

_His sentence was stopped as he heard his and Shika's name being shouted on the PA to come to the lady's office. Gulping he loosen his tie and glanced over at his partner who only let a groan escape his lips as he slapped his forehead and whispered. "Not again."_

"How troublesome. Yeah, yeah I get it. Now get off." The brunette said as he lazily pushed the blond away from him, making the blond roll off to the ground.

Glancing down at the blond he ran his fingers through his hair and looked out the window to the sky, today was going to be a long day as he say that no clouds drifted by. That for some reason always seemed to be a bad omen for him.

Ignoring Naruto's cheap talk about wanting ramen he rolled his eyes and dressed in his usual attire, the black suit and pants with the dark forest green undershirt. He never liked ties because he always seemed to take them off because it made his neck itchy for some weird reason.

"Oi, Blondie come on. Get the hell up. If you get ready in the next two minutes I'll buy you ramen. I got paid yesterday and its too troublesome to cook anyways." said the brunette as he put on his shoes for work and watched the blond in amusement. He had Actually listened.

Naruto as he laid on the floor heard the words that oozed out of his friends mouth and jumped up and faster that you can say Yaoi. He was already dressed in his attire that seemed regularly closed to Shika. It was all black the suit and pants. Except the undershirt that was white, but he can't be Naruto without any Orange and that's when his stripped black and orange tie came in.

Not even bothering to comb his unruly blond hair he had already noticed that Shikamaru had styled it in its usual high spiky pony tail. Giving off his usual bright smile he walked out of the apartment with the brunette leading. "Oh, and thanks to Iruka we'll have a ride and be able to go get ramen and still be on time to work." said the brunette as the blond nodding eagerly.

"I know, I know! I can't wait to see Iruka-san! I miss him a lot." said Naruto as he remembered all the times he had been with Iruka. Not has Iruka greatly persuaded Naruto in his dream of becoming the world's top detective, but he had also always supported Naruto in everything and that included the time he had found out Naruto was gay. No screams or bad looks just the usual smile and they had The Talk.

To Naruto Iruka had always been like a mother hen. And speak of the devil and the devil shall appear and there strolled Iruka in his car. Parking right in front of them he got out and in one flash moment he almost got tackled to the ground by blonde's hug. Hugging back he couldn't help but ruffle the blond hair. At least he hadn't changed.

Praying the blond of him Iruka smiled over to Shikamaru and allowed them to enter his car. Of course he would be driving. The last time he let Naruto drive the car it came back missing a wheel, the roof was gone, one window as broken, and all interior decorations gone. How the hell that happened, he didn't even want to know. Besides there was no point in worrying about Shikamaru. The guy was probably to lazy to even breath. It still surprised him how he got the highest grades in all the school.

Hearing there chit chat Iruka stopped straight at the Ramen stop and walked out with them fallowing right behind him. Entering the place he couldn't help, but smile at the homey feeling it had sense it was a small place.

Then Naruto being himself he ran in, but accidentally bumped into someone. Backing away a moment he noticed an eye stare down at him as he stared up. "Watch where your going old man!" the blond said and then took a good glance up at him. The man was wearing all black with a white tie and if looks could kill he would of had been dead. A cloth was covering half his face and one eye. His hair defied gravity in every way and it was a strange silverish white that seemed to compliment him giving him a very sophisticated look to him. What surprised the blond was when he saw a smile inch the man's face under the cloth when he spoke one simple word. "Likewise."

Completely stupefied Naruto saw the man walk away without a care in the world as he crossed his arms over his chest, raised his head up high, and snorted. "Weirdo..."

At that the other two brunettes just stared at each other and then sighed. For once they saw Naruto not get into a fight and actually calm down within seconds, now that was a new record.

Sitting down both brunettes ordered one bowl of beef Ramen while Naruto ordered eight bowls of chicken Ramen. For a second Shikamaru regretted that he didn't cook. Maybe his laziness could be the end of him or maybe his wallet. Time strolled by as everyone that passed stared as how Naruto devoured everything in his path when it came to Ramen. Maybe he was just an empty black hole. Even both brunettes smiled at the boy next to them sense the blond was in the middle.

Getting back into the car after their little breakfast Iruka stared at the watch. "Oh my, only three minutes till work starts." And at the both Naruto and Shikamaru gulped, put on their seat belts, and tightened it. This always happened when Iruka thought that he was going to be late. every traffic rule that existed in history went out the window. Who would of had thought that after having such a cute and innocent face that he would do anything to keep his record of being tardy clean.

Swish

Turn

Turn

Brake

Turn and Park.

In those two minutes, Naruto, actually for once in his life regretted that he had eaten so much ramen. Seeing the big bold sign that read Police station he frowned and walked in holding his stomach as so did Shikamaru. Both of them couldn't stop seeing the world keep on going in circles.

"Come on guys or we're going to be late." Chirped Iruka's voice. Ignoring that they fallowed him. Entering the building Naruto said his regular Hi's to everyone with a smile as Shikamaru took out a cigarette, lit it, and waved lazily to his friends while sitting in front of the blond's desk. Next to the blond's desk was Sakura's desk and then the other people's office.

The whole building was construction amazingly and very organized. In the first level to the left of the building was where you would sign in and get appointments. Filled with a whole bunch of chairs, seats, and even a place for the underage kids to get entertained. To the right side was where the detectives were. You could say it was divided by a difference in the atmosphere it had.

The second floor was for the police where it smelled like hot chocolate and doughnuts half the time. If not then it would tend to smell like cigarettes with old man cologne. It bothered Naruto to know how Iruka always smelled like the winter forest even when he came out of there. The third floor was for meetings and such that had huge rooms that could hold up to forty people inside. Then the fourth floor was where they kept the juvenile delinquents for doing misdemeanors. It was good that they kept them on the fourth floor because if they tried to escape that meant that they had three floors to go down towards. All rooms in the floors are always occupied even at night, the police are in the second floor so god luck with that and the security is bound to catch them sooner or later. His yet to seen or hear one person get to the second floor. And finally the fifth floor was where all the higher ups pulled the strings. Seeing who is the most wanted to who they shouldn't even care about. They pretty much just look like decoration on a cake until Tsunade comes in and approves of it all.

Even though the blond had gotten into some nasty fights with the old women he knew he could count on her for the hardest of times. Not only that, but she owed him sixty bucks. Perfect black mail material if it came up in a game of Shogi with her.

Hearing the automatic glass doors swish the blond ignored them until he heard the sound of heels clicking in a rhythm against the ground that he knew very well and it was heading his direction. Feeling a presence behind him and Shikamaru's and Sakura's eyes too he turned around and flashed a huge smile up to the old woman.

"Hey Tsunade Oba-chan. How are you doing?"

As the woman stared down at the boy in front of her she rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. "Yeah fine. Now I need you and Shikamaru to go and find me some information about a case you guys have to go and do. Sakura you must also come with me. I'll need you to record anything that Naruto or Shikamaru give you. Oh and Iruka is already waiting there in the conference room."

She said as she left allowing them to fallow her, although before that they couldn't help, but exchange look some weird looks at each other when they heard about it. After getting in the elevator and then reaching the third floor they all fallowed Tsunade into a small room with a holographic projector and an oval table in the center with Iruka already sitting. Naruto fallowed and sat to the right of Iruka with Shikamaru to his right and Sakura sat next to Iruka's left.

All eyes went to the screen in the projector when a few unknown faces came up a folder with them too got passed around. All was quite until Tsunade's eyes boomed in the small room.

"First I'll explain the case. You all have unlimited amount of time to find these men, make them get caught by the police, and get as much information on them as possible while your at it or which ever one comes first. To start things off, the name of the gang is Scarecrow.-" Sakura's ears perked up and continued to listen. "At first we didn't seem to pay any attention to it because they hadn't done anything illegal until we got a complain about some ruckus in a warehouse by Tokyo Bay. When we went to investigate we found around thirty six bodies brutally murdered. Not with gunshots either, except for one that went right through the temple. Instant death." Then at that moment she showed them the pictures of how they died.

"It was truly disgusting actually. Even a few policemen had the urge to throw up. Most bodies were disemboweled with their organs surrounding them in a circle. Heck even the crows were picking on them. Others were cut from limb to limb and put into sacks while some other were burned and then thrown it the bay. We found around six bodies there. And then we found two who were put out on a stake, there stomach opened, their ribs coming out of their skin as their intestines hang out of them and the birds feed of them. " Looking at all the their faces Tsunade could guess that they were all truly disgusted by it. From Naruto's surprised expression and gaping mouth to Iruka trying to not look at the pictures while putting a hand over his mouth.

Then she continued speaking. "It seems like Scarecrow were making a deal, but they got double crossed and decided to attack back. Personally a lot of the slashes and cut here look as is they where all done by a Sergent. Very clean, but painful cut. Almost seeming as if they were trying to hit every nerve that they could. We have not told the public about this because we are too scared that it might cause panic on the streets and the civilians might want to go and start a rucuss about it and that the gang might know that we're onto them." She said while taking a short breath and the slides as the gang members came up.

"First off we have Kakashi Hatake. The leader of Scarecrow." At that picture Naruto froze and turned white as a sheet of blank paper. Iruka and Shikamaru weren't able to go and get a good look at the man who he had bumped into, but Naruto couldn't forget not even if he wanted to. Keeping his cool and not saying anything he looked at his information. Highly trained assassin, escaped from a maximum security prison in the U.S., seventh most wanted criminal in the world, and his yearly earning are underground money. Although no bio on his background like were he came from or who he was showed up. Now the blond was pretty glad that he didn't say anything back to the man after bumping into him.

"Next we have his right hand man. Uchiha Sasuke." As his picture came out in the screen as they all looked at the picture they had to notice that he was very handsome and those onyx eyes were seen in very few places. Even his fair skin tone and facial expression was an o.k. "He was the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre that happened a few years back caused by his brother. If you see him do not hesitate on acting and chase after him. Although do not kill him. We need as much information on him that we can get. We also have some information that they have a spy somewhere in the city getting information on us. On this we need to be extremely careful sense we don't know anything except the gender and its a girl. Be very careful she is very known for killing without hesitation and knows almost every pressure point in the body that could immobilize you in place."

At that Sakura had to thank that the lights were out and Tsunade wasn't facing her because they would of had seen the smirk that showed on her face as they talked about her. She was obvious very prideful that they hadn't gotten a picture of her. Then the slide changed of a boy with long brown hair loose and at the bottom was tied by string. His face didn't show sense his back was facing the camera.

"Also we have heard of another person in their team, as far as higher ups go. We know very little about him. Only thing that we have is that he is excellent on hand to hand on combat. Actually his regarded in being an extremely hard opponent to beat. He has gotten out of every crime alive and barely scratched. We don't his name only that its a Male, Japanese, and has very long brown hair. Although its not really good sense that leaves a very large of the male population in Japan that we can suspect."

Then Shikamaru lazily raised his hand and asked a question. "Are they by any reason related to each other?"

"No not all. If you put all these people up in a room it seems as if they wouldn't have bothered to give a second look at each other never the less meet each other. " Tsunade answered as Shikamaru's face for a plan dropped as he went back to thinking.

"Anyways" she continued. "You guys have one week to plan out on how to go and get at least one piece of information on them. Then after the week you can have up to a year to fulfill the plan." As she finished her sentence she saw Iruka's hand go up and nodded over to him to speak.

"I have no problem with this Tsunade-sama, but why choose us? I bet that has been digging on her heads right sense we came in this room.?" He said as his partners nodded in a silent agreement and the lights got flicked back on by Tsunade.

"That's because you are all single. Not taken. Meaning that you don't have to worry about going out and doing dates and stuff. This case is of extreme importance and besides. Naruto and Shikamaru maybe lazy bums and idiots, but leastwise when it comes to the action its A+ material." Tsunade said as she rain her slim fingers through her hair. "No offense of course, but Iruka is the cop I can trust the most and Sakura has never failed me before and sense you all know each other I thought it would be perfect." Hearing her explanation Shikamaru rolled his eyes already knowing while the rest nodded in agreement.

Staring at her wrist watch she walked to the door and looked back to them. "If anything happens call me, you all know how to reach me. This ends today meeting. I'll come and check up on you guys next week to see the plan. I don't expect anything, but the best especially sense Shikamaru in on the group." At that she only received a lazy groan from the man as she shut the door behind her letting all those four minds come up with a plan.

"So..." Shikamaru started. "Any ideas?" Then Naruto's hand went up, but got completely dismissed by everybody. Its Naruto. His plan probably had to do with foxes ruling the world and finding if they're going to steal all the Ramen in the world.

* * *

Smirking after having the little encounter with the blond Kakashi smiled. He has had his eyes on him for a while and wasn't surprised at his sudden outburst. Sakura had always been sharing stories about times she would spent with the blond and he couldn't help, but try and see for himself. Guess she had been saying the truth about his outspoken personality.

Stuffing his hand into his pocket he looked up a the peaceful and beautiful sky.

At that he flicked it off and kept on walking.

He had all the information he could ever want on the blond. Hyperactive, outspoken, caring, and very honest. Or just blunt in his case. Orphan at the age of seven and persistent as hell. Lives with his partner and doesn't sub come to other people's command that easily. Just his type. Makes him want to go and brake those ideals from the inside out.

Getting into his car he slammed the door shut as he turned on the car, put on his seat belt, and drove away.

Licking his lips he was sure that the blond would know about him in the next week so he had to at least find a knew way to greet him. Except they had to be alone. Then for a second as he stopped at the red stop light he went back to the moment when they were back stabbed by the Kumo gang. worthless idiots thinking that they could win. Maybe he should have ordered something far worse.

Getting back to his little blond a plan already formed in his head as he called Sasuke who he had on speed dial. He would be interested in this. Even he had taken a liking to Naruto which was rare enough that he even to a liking to anything. Especially a person. Hearing Sasuke's voice answer in the other line with the monotone, "Hello." he smirked.

"Well Sasuke I just meet our little fox. I think I have a plan that you could be interested in doing." He said allowing his voice to trail off.

* * *

Thank you for reading! ^_^ Like I said in the beginning I hope you enjoy. Although quick question to all readers. Should I write ramen with a capital 'R' or Lowercase 'r' O_O So confussed.


	2. The plan and the the new trouble

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did. Although this one is a little bit longer than the first one. I hope you don't mind and have fun reading. Thank you very much for the reviews I got in the first section. I really appreciate it.

Thanks again.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha

Nationality: Japanese  
Age: 22  
Occupation: Second hand man of Hatake Kakashi  
Residence: A studio in Tokyo  
Erogenous zone: Neck, ears, etc.  
Sexual Preference: Another one who thinks his straight.  
Most notable feature: I don't know. He's a total whore just like his brother. Geez Uchiha's and their pride.

Karin

Nationality: English  
Age: 21  
Occupation: Informer, Works for The Gang Scarecrow.  
Residence: unknown.  
Erogenous zone: waist.  
Sexual Preference: Straight  
Most notable feature: Lips

Deidara

Nationality: German  
Age: 28  
Occupation: Bomber, works for Akatsuki  
Residence: unknown.  
Erogenous zone: Only Sasori knows.  
Sexual Preference: Bi  
Most notable feature: Hair

* * *

"Stupid scarecrow doesn't even plan living a note when he goes out. Can't he at least even go and give me a damn hint." Thought the angered Raven. He was very short tempered and didn't like to wait. Because of that a lot of people liked to compare him to a spoiled brat.

Making a stop in the middle of the apartment he let a very frustrated noise escape his lips. Seeming to regain his composure he sat down in the near by chair and ran his slim fingers through his hair. Reaching into his pocket he took out his cellphone and stared at it for a moment. Right as he flipped it open it started to vibrate on his hand as he just rose an eyebrow up in curiosity. Apparently Kakashi beat him.

Allowing the call to pass through he put the phone to his hear and responded with a simple hello. Hearing Kakashi's idea he rose an eyebrow and smirked. "Hmpf... fine I'll go. But what's the plan?"

"The plan is very simple Sasuke. By the end of today they'll probably know about you and me, but nothing about Neji, sense we know how well he hates photo's. From what I can predict out of what Sakura told me this morning was that they were going to have a meeting based on what happened at the ware house."

"Ah. So a disguise will most likely be necessary?"

"Well... in a way yes. I want you to hide from the policeman's eyes, but yet show yourself to the public in a way that won't cause any suspition to the rise up. Seeing that your going to be mentally photographed in their head for a good time. I want to you to go after the blond. Follow him tomorrow and see everything that he does and where goes."

"I'm suppose to stalk him basically...?"

"Yes."

At that moment Sasuke could almost imagine the scarecrow's smile. Ah, that man was really evil.

"Anyways, like I was saying Sasuke. After you fallow him, by the end of the day he will most likely go out and to the supermarket and by some instant ramen for him and his buddy. At that moment when you have your disguise on you will bat the crap out of him and knock him unconscious."

For a moment Sasuke just blinked and tore the cellphone away from his ear and looked it with a confused expression on his face. Placing it back on his ear he could hear faintly in the background the sound of brakes. this is exactly why he always told Kakashi never to use a cellphone while driving. Sighing he kept on hearing the man's words.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious Sasuke. Because once you knock him out cold you'll take him back to some random apartment a good 8 miles away from where you are and let him stay until he is cured. He'll most likely wake up screaming and rambling about how he'll beat the crap out of the person who did this to him and in the end accuse you of being you the one who did it."

Listening intently Sasuke started to get the hang of the plan.

"So then you explain to him that you actually saved his ass and just for that he owes you. So if we are ever in small bind he'll most likely let us go."

"How are you so sure that he'll let us go?"

"Just make sure you are able to make him say something along the lines of 'its a promise' or 'i swear i'll help you out when you're in a tight spot.' So when you or we do meet again he'll most likely let us go. Just as long as we don't hurt anyone who is dear to him."

"I have no problem with this, but what if the part about him going and letting us go when we're in a tight spot doesn't happen and he still goes after us. What do we or I do?"

"Simple Sasuke. Sakura will most likely be there with them so we'll make it seem as if we're aiming for somebody else while we're actually going after Sakura. We won't really hurt her sense she works for us. Just use her as our escape rout. They wouldn't bother to think that our gang could stoop so low as to kill another team member right?"

"Hmm... I see what you mean. I accept this mission. I'll tell Sakura about it later when she get's home so that she'll be prepared for it in the future just in case it happens."

Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything else he almost shut the phone off until he heard his voice.

"Oh and Sasuke..."

"Yes, Kakashi?"

"Make sure he never sees your eyes. With and without your disguised. Your eyes tend to give you away slightly sense not that many people in Japan, especially in Tokyo, have them."

"Yes, sir."

Both mumbling a goodbye to each other glared at the clock in the wall he hated mornings. Getting up he walked over to his laptop that was on top of the coffee table and turned it on. Now he just had to find the right hotel. Hearing the door bell ring he closed the laptop and shut it off.

Opening the door, what he found didn't really surprise him. His red head team mate was there dressed, and unfortunately in her usual attire. A very short pair of black shorts and a white top that separated into a backwards v below her chest exposing her belly button. Not only that but the bra's that she wear were so dark and had such neon colors that obviously showed through. Ew.

Didn't the girls he knew get the hint that not always showing a lot of skin is so sexy. Just sometimes showing a little can go a long way too?

Besides, Sasuke was straight.. even though people said he was as straight as a rainbow with half the colors. While Kakashi was as straight as a U-Turn. Not that surprising though. He'd just have to wait and see how long it would take her to figure it out that he wasn't that interested in her.

"Karin..." Sasuke said with a monotone voice. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Karin just smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck and and landing a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Aw, Sasuke I just came to check up on you and give you some information on the Blondy that your suppose to know about. Besides. I'm an informer." She said with a small smile.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "More like a snitch." Letting her enter he closed the door behind him and walked over to the chair and sat down as Karin fallowed and sat next to him. "So. Kakashi already told you about the plan?"

"Absolutely. He even told me to find some info the blond. Kakashi knows about Naruto, but only the vague information. I know where the apartment is located, room number, and what routes he takes to and from work." she said with a very proud voice as she handed Sasuke the papers with all the information.

And to think he was suppose to play as a stalker. She could probably do the job better than him.

Completely ignoring Karin, Sasuke grabbed the papers and just looked over them quickly. If he keeps on getting any more information this could be just too easy. Asking Karin to go and hand him his laptop, she did, he started to finish searching up the information about the hotel. Karin letting the curiosity over take her she leaned over the table and stared at the information in the computer screen.

"You're searching for a hotel right, Sasuke-Kun?"

The raven, trying to suppress the feeling of having to roll his eyes, nodded his head and mumbled a simple "Yes."

"Oh well I know the perfect place. Its a little over 8 miles so it should be perfect. They have amazing service and they make it seem as if you have been staying there for a long time now. Its pretty good. If I remember correctly it should be called something along the lines of

* * *

Naruto seeing how everybody was too cut up in the situation that it would be an amazing job to just go and speak his mind about the plan he had. Raising his hand up high everyone gave a look his way, sighed, and then looked back down into thinking. Gritting his teeth he stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me like that! I was trying to give you all an idea about the plan!"

"Fine Naruto we'll hear you out, but if it has to do with foxes or ramen this time forget about all the little respect we have for you."

"Iruka's right Naruto. Now is not the time to be playing one of your dumb jokes, so tell us."

Naruto coughed into his fist awkwardly and looked away before getting his composure as Shikamaru just sighed and stared with a bored expression on his face. He knew what was coming, but decided not to say anything.

"Um, well actually why don't we all go after one of the people that we know their faces."

"Naruto, that can't happen so easily. Some of these people are most likely well at hiding and are trained to be able to distinguish when there is an undercover cop or are very good at reading body movements. Especially people who can't lie will obviously be be killed by them if your a cop." Shikamaru said sitting up straight and staring over at the blond.

Naruto looked down and sighed.

"Well, I could always go and try to find some info on their current location. I could probably down size it to a minimum of a block or two. And if that doesn't work than I could try to find out where they tend to mostly hang out. Seeing how they are a very well known and dangerous gang they could have some connections with the Yakuza."

Said Sakura as she tapped her pen against the folder

_"This might get them off our tracks for a little bit a put them on trying to find a lead on the Yakuza. They might even forget about us for a good couple of weeks. Just enough time to clean our trails." _Thought Sakura as she tried to keep up her professional face on and hide that smirk that wanted to arise.

Feeling a pair of eyes bore into her head she glanced to the side and noticed Shikamaru staring at her. _"Tch... I might have to watch out with what I do with this one. His knowledge in this type of work can be too much for me to handle. I can't let him know what is going on. Never the less give him a hint." _She thought bitterly as she smiled over to Shikamaru.

"Something wrong Shikamaru?"

"No... its just that it sounds a bit weird what you just said."

At that Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Now all the attention was on both of them.

"Well it just seems that the Scarecrow gang doesn't like to make acquaintances with other groups. it wouldn't add up to their benefits. I just find the Yakuza a bit of threat to them if they are double crossed by them. Gaara of the Sand shows absolutely no mercy to anybody and that includes his siblings. Besides him doing a treaty with another gang group seems to me be from 2% to 0%. Unlike Scarecrow the guy at least lets some people of his crew of the hook.... in a way."

_"I hate you Shikamaru Nara. I'll make sure to kill you in your sleep one day."_ she thought tightening the grip on her pencil, but then softened it.

"Well it could happen. But why do you think that he shows mercy to his comrades. He could just kill them off in a heart beat."

"From the picture that Tsunade shows us it seemed that he's a bit of a sadist. Likes to torture his enemies until they finally give in and then kill them." He yawned lazily and looked straight at Sakura. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was trying to get our attention in a small way."

Now was Iruka's turn to cut Sakura as Naruto just stared in amazement. Sakura was smart, but Shikamaru could even be considered a tactician in most police officers eyes.

"I did that about that Shikamaru-san, but why would they want to get our attention. Wouldn't that be bad for them sense they are such a highly dangerous gang?"

"Exactly why they want to have our attention. Sense they are already showing us what they can do with just the leader and his main subordinates he is trying to give us a hint to back out of his way. Better yet if he has the power and the money he could easily by off a few cops or so and let them infiltrated our base from the inside out." Glancing off at the clock up in the wall he stood up.

"Wow... Shika! That's amazing!" Naruto blurted out and ran over jumped on Shikamaru while swinging an arm over his neck and pulling him into a hug. Iruka smiled as he stood up and so did Sakura.

Letting go of Shikamaru Naruto walked over to Iruka's side and gave him on of his too good to be true looks. "Iruka-san... could you please... take us to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen! Please?" Meanwhile everybody else was pleading to Iruka that he shouldn't. Obviously the dolphin being how nice he was he sighed and scratched the back of his head while mumbling a low, but surely audible "Yes."

At that moment Naruto gave Iruka such a tight hug he actually thought that the blond was trying to go and kill him/. "okay Naruto.. I g-get the point. You're happy."

"Heh. Sorry Iruka-san. Its just that I think that sometimes you are just too nice to meet." Meanwhile everyone in the background nodded their head in agreement, but was just dismissed by both of them.

"Anyways lets just go before I get a heart attack. My stomach is like a heart. Without any food in it, I can't function..." The blond said while faking a tear and pretending to die as he laid on the ground.

"That has got to be the smartest thing you have said all year long Naruto." Shikamaru said while helping the blond stand up.

"Yeah probably the last too. I feel bad for you Shikamaru, having to put up with this thing." Sakura said as she walked out the door with Iruka trailing behind her.

Then Shikamaru said to her hoping the blond wouldn't hear, "At least you don't live with him." Unfortunately Naruto heard that and like usual got pissed at Shikamaru's lazy comments. As he tried to swing at Shikamaru's arm playfully he missed and the spiky haired boy grabbed his arm and put it behind his back while pushing Naruto back to the ground. While Naruto was with his head facing the floor Shikamaru got on top of Naruto and sat on top of him.

Feeling the blond squirming under him and mumbling some thing as 'I'll get you back" or "damn you" he smirked and leaned over to Naruto's ear. Making sure he had the good grip on his arm behind his back he got his other hand and put it over the blond's head and whispered into his ear.

"I win... that's 8 to 0 Naruto. " Taking a good look at the blond's face he noticed how he was already red as a tomato. Smiling he kept on going "So.. when we get home prepare to cough up those one hundred bucks you bet on." He finished saying as he released the blond and jumped away before Naruto could even try to a hit on him.

They had both made a bet of one hundred dollars that who ever could beat the other first in whatever type of match game, ext. would get the money. So the decided that five was to small and by ten they would forget so they decided on eight and man was the blond fuming... and red too.

"Ah Shikamaru damn you! I'll cough up another one hundred as long until we get to sixteen!"

"Are you prepared to lose Naruto?" Shikamaru said as he walked out the room.

"Never. This time I'll bet you. Believe it!" Naruto said while fallowing the man with his arm's crossed over his chest.

"Hmpf... fine by me." At that moment Naruto could only hate on how the brunette was so smart. After all those years of hanging out with the guy some of his smartness has had to rub off on him or something.

* * *

"Shikaaaa..." Naruto groaned as he tried to get up off the chair and failed miserably.  
"What Naruto? Its time to leave work. Besides today we have some filing to do when we get home and tomorrow is our day off." He said as he helped the blond get off the chair and stared at his scratched up face.

"Well its not my fault... its because of that stupid cat I might need plastic surgery."

"You've been needing it for a long time now. Maybe that cat just did you a faver." Shikamaru said trying not to laugh. "Its your fault for saying yes to the old lady in helping her cat get down a tree. I told you that was something firefighters are suppose to do not detectives."

Naruto completely ignored him and packed up his thing into his briefcase as he waited for Shikamaru. They always did have a habit of being the last ones out of the department because of how much time it took them to do all their work. It took Shikamaru a long time because he was lazy and Naruto... well just because he's Naruto. He had problems of his own.

Finishing the last files and stuffing them into the briefcase the brunette turned off the lights and walked out of the department with the blond. Checking his wrist watched he noticed it was 9:37 and sighed. They had gotten out later than usual. Tomorrow Shikamaru knew he was going to have his hands full especially because of today's meeting with the new gang they had found out about it.

And something was seeming to get under his skin about Sakura today. "Sorry Naruto to doubt your friend, but Sakura today just didn't seem like herself." He thought when he finally noticed they were in front of their apartment. Had 25 minutes really passed that fast? Naruto, sighing, opened the door with the key and walked in allowing for Shikamaru to close it behind him.

"I'll take a shower tomorrow in the morning. I'm too tired for that right now. Night Shika." Naruto mumbled as he walked through the empty hall way and opened their room. Lazily taking all of his clothes off except his boxers he flopped onto his bed and instantly fell asleep after a few seconds.

Meanwhile Shikamaru was in the bathroom discarding layers of clothes onto the floor as he turned the faucet to hot. Taken a cigarette he lit it up and walked into the bath tub when it was full and turned the facet off. Making sure not get the cigarette wet he inhaled deeply and then blew the smoke out.

He needed to think and he knew he was slowly running out of time. For the next few days they might be okay, but what happens after that? Will he still be able to protect Naruto if something happened to him? This mission within itself was an enigma and he hated that.

After a good few moments of doing his business he put out the cigarette and walked out of the tub drying off. Yawning silently he put on a pair of boxers and walked over to his room, closed the door behind him when he was inside, and stared at his bed. "I don't feel like making my bed in the morning." He mumbled to himself as he walked over to Naruto's bed and kicked him to the other side and laid down next to him.

The kid slept like a rock so he wouldn't even know if someone robbed the house and stole all his ramen... unless they cooked any. Then they'd be screwed over. "Goodnight Naruto." He mumbled and then closed his eyes as sleep welcomed him in a few moments.

After a few good hours after sunrise the next day Shikamaru could ponder up one hundred different ways on how he was on the floor and yet strangely they all had to do with Naruto. Sighing he sat up and looked at Naruto's bed and noticed he was sprawled over it with his mouth open and drooling.

"Now that would be perfect blackmail proof... but that's better for another." The brunette thought as he smirked, stood up and started to shake the blond awake.

"Wake up Naruto..."

Nothing.

"Naruto we have a lot of crap to do today get up."

Nothing... wait... nope just a snore. By now The brunette should have given up and done his business, but still he didn't feel like Naruto should get anymore sleep that he already had.

"Naruto come on Sakura's here in a bikini waiting for yo-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence sense he was kick of the bed by the blond and hurling to the ground. Landing on his butt Shikamaru just stared and scratched the back of his head.

"This is all too troublesome. Naruto wake up... the ramen is here." And just like that the blond woke up half asleep.

"Where? Who... what ramen flavor?" The blond ask as he looked around the entire room, but only found empty ramen cups. Then he looked up at Shikamaru.

"I don't know, you have to cook it. I'm just here to wake you up. Now get your sorry excuse of an ass up and help me with the paper work. Then after that..." He paused and couldn't believe he was saying this. "I promise I'll take you out to eat Ramen."

Squealing like a love struck high school girl Naruto jumped Shikamaru, hugged him and went off to do the paperwork. "Maybe I should get paid for just being around Naruto. I could probably, finally, have enough money for myself and not spend it all on food. At least he's finally doing the work. Hm... and even at Sakura's speed. I'll keep this to my advantage the next time I might need some help." He thought as he walked over to the blond's side and started to help him file the papers.

After a good hour and a half of filing papers and making sure that they've been alphabetized. "Hey, Naruto its 10:30. Lets just go get something to eat. Even I'm starving a little bit." Naruto, hearing the news, smiled happily and put on a pair of orange shorts a Grey t-shirt. While Shikamaru did the same and put on a button up white shirt and some dark forest green shorts as the both wore black sandals.

In a few minutes they were already out of the house and strolling into the streets on Tokyo reaching there destination. Shikamaru being who he is kept on stopping every once in a while complaining about how he needed a new pair of sandals. Naruto not catching the hint could only grumble and protest every once in a while. Actually what he was trying to do was keep on looking around for someone suspicious. He kept on getting the feeling they were being watched and decided to put it to a little test.

This is where Shikamaru's knowledge came into hand. Taking a glance around he took note everyone on the area and memorized what they were wearing and their faces. There was a little girl with her mother both wearing light clothes, a boy in his late teens with messy blond hair and neon colored clothes and a few tourist with black jackets, white shirts and different colored pants. Although the one that got the brunette's attention the most was the man on the other side of the street. He was smoking a cigarette and was wearing some shades and had dark red hair.

He would just have to go and keep his eyes on the red head.

Fallowing Naruto he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and for a moment everythign seemed too simple. Until an explosion was heard right behind their back. in less then a few seconds the streets hand turned into utter chaos. "What the hell happened?!" Naruto screamed over to Shikamaru because of the loud amount of noise the crowds of people were creating. It seemed that the building that had been exploded was the Hyuuga's main main branch Bank of Konoha. "The banks just exploded and the people don't know what to-" Shikamaru's sentence was interrupted by the sound of someone talking through a microphone.

As they both looked towards the smoke filled building they noticed a young man around his late late 20s walking out with an MA16 A2 and some bombs strapped onto his waist. He had long blond hair that cascaded down his back until it reached the bottom of his shoulder blades and was dressed in all black. A part of his face was hidden by the long bangs side bangs that covered. After taking a good look at the man Shikamaru's eyes widen and threw Naruto and himself down to the ground.

"Ouch. Shika what the hell was that for?! You know him?" Naruto whispered over to his comrade and crawled behind a statue as did Shikamaru.

"Yeah... he's one of the world's most wanted criminals. Deidara."

"Wait... you mean the psychopath that caused half of Berlin, Germany to lose every policeman he had because he bombed the departments and station from the inside out? Then he tried to go to Japan, but he failed so he went into hiding?"

"Exactly that one... Naruto watch your back. That guy can kill us in an instant. He knows every face of every cop in German, Japan and Italy."

"That's impossible! How the hell can he do-" Naruto's sentence was cut off as the sound of bullets being fired were heard through out the streets.

"He can. He does that by his eye that is being covered by bangs. Some say that he has something there that can show the face of every cop, but nobody has gotten close enough to see for themselves."

"But what does that have to do with us? We're detectives?"

"It doesn't matter... we still help out the police so he sees us as allies. All that we can do now is just wait until Iruka is able to come with reinforcements." He said as he heard the bombers voice resonate through the streets.

"Hello ya' bitches. Deidara is back and remember it. I know there are some police runts around here. Sense you dogs are listening you better remember my name cause this time I'll get you guys back."

Then Naruto Stood up and walked over to Deidara and stood a few good 10 meters away from him until the other blond noticed him and made eye contact with him.

Shikamaru almost wanted to kill the blond for showing his face. _"Naruto... what the fuck are you doing?! If you die I swear I'll revive you from the grave and kill you myself."_ He thought to himself as he started to think about a plan.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I will take you down. Believe it!" Naruto shouted over to the other blond. As a few seconds passed Deidara laughed and and tilted his head up to the sky and smirked evilly to Naruto.

"Nice to meet ya' Detective. I'll make sure that you're first to kill in my hit list after this little play." That's when the dice of fate were rolled and everyone's life was spun into chaos.

Mean while Sasuke was sill in the same corner trying to fix his red wig that almost fell off because of the explosion. Apparently the blond's friend had been onto him already. They needed to remove that Shikamaru guy out of the scene immediately or it could hurt their plans. As he turned the side to see who had caused the explosion his eyes slightly widen and he clenched his fist. Taking out his cellphone he called Kakashi who was in speed dial.

"Kakashi we have a problem..."

"Hm.. what is it Sasuke-kun? Did you loose the blond or something?"

"No I can see him from here. Its just something else. Deidara is here and the blond is trying to confront him."

At that moment Kakashi pushed the black haired boy from stopping his 'activity' of licking his lollipop and pulled his pants up and then zipped them. Before walking out of the room he threw some money at him and left in a hurry.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just tell me first. Where are you? I have a bone to pick with Deidara..." He growled under his breath as he started the car and drove away.

* * *

Well that's all. I hope you like it. Please review and keep on reading and subscribe too. I'll really appreciate it very much.

I love how i just randomly put Deidara on the scene. I just love that blond sense he is so cool! xD.

yay Deidara.


End file.
